


Concratualtions to the cook

by Lucinda_Black



Category: Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Caring, Cooking, F/M, Orgasm, blindfold, blindfolding, rough, sensual, young girl/older man
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinda_Black/pseuds/Lucinda_Black
Summary: Die Austauschschülern hilft Mads bei den Vorbereitungen für das Essen und bemerkt jetzt erst richtige, welchen großen EInfluss Mads auf sie hat.
Relationships: Hanne Jacobsen/Mads Mikkelsen, Mads Mikkelsen/OC, Mads Mikkelsen/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Concratualtions to the cook

Der Flieger setzt mit einem leichten Ruckeln auf der Landebahn auf. Ein sanfter Weckruf für mich, ihm Gegensatz zu anderen Flügen, die ich schon miterleben durfte. Mein Handgepäck ist schnell zusammengepackt und schon befinde ich mich in der Warteschlange vor dem Ausgang der kleinen Maschine. Meine Hände zittern und ich trete nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So aufgeregt war ich schon lange nicht mehr, aber es ist ja schließlich auch das erste Mal, dass ich alleine in einem fremden Land zurechtkommen muss. Zugegeben nicht ganz alleine: Ich bin Teil eines Austauschprogrammes und bin für die Zeit meines Aufenthaltes in Dänemark bei einer Familie hier untergebracht. 

Nachdem ich mit immer noch zitternden Händen mein restliches Gepäck abgeholt habe befinde ich mich nun auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, dort wartet Hanne Jacobsen, ein Teil einer Host-Familie. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich bin jetzt noch nervöser als vorher – ich kann kaum noch gerade gehen. Auch hilft es gar nichts mir einzureden, dass Hanne doch ganz nett ist. Ehe ich es mich versehe stehe ich schon auf dem Parkplatz und halte nach der Mutter des Hauses Mikkelsen Ausschau, ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie schnell ich das Flughafengebäude durchquert habe. Eine schlanke Frau mit silbernem Haar winkt und stellt sich mir als Hanne vor. Plötzlich ist meine ganze Aufregung verflogen, was war ich auch ein dummes Mädchen, natürlich ist sie ganz nett. Ich grüße die Frau freundlich und verstaue mein Gepäck im Kofferraum des schwarzen Chevrolets. Als ich die Ladeklappe nicht zubekomme, weil ich zu klein für den Griff bin, eilt mir Hanne sofort zu Hilfe, ich sollte es mir schon auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich machen. Auf der Fahrt wird nicht viel gesprochen, außer eine kleine Erklärung der Familienmitglieder von Hannes Seite, doch das ist gar nicht schlimm, denn die meiste Zeit fahren wir auf einer breiten Straße, die mitten durch einen schönen Wald führt. Als wir angekommen sind bestaune ich das riesige, moderne Haus. Es steht tatsächlich mitten im Wald. Hier hat man sicher seine Ruhe. 

Nach einer Woche fühle ich mich schon fast wie zuhause, Hanne war sowieso von Anfang an wie eine gute Freundin zu mir gewesen, Mads war etwas zurückhaltend, aber genauso freundlich und die Kinder: Carl und Viola haben sich sofort gut mit mir verstanden. Es macht ihnen Spaß mir das Haus und den umliegenden Wald zu zeigen. Bis jetzt hatten meisten Hanne oder Carl gekocht, die zwei haben Spaß daran und es schmeckt viel besser als in einem guten Restaurant. Doch heute, es ist Freitag, will zur Feier des Tages Mads kochen. Als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihm helfen will, da er eine Überraschung für seine Frau geplant hat, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Mads will ein ziemlich blutiges Gericht auftischen- irgendetwas mit einer feinen Rinderbrust, da er aber weiß, dass ich Vegetarierin bin und es nicht mag Fleisch zu beruhigen, hat er mich angewiesen das Gemüse zu schneiden. Ich bin gerade dabei die Karotten in kleine Würfel zu hacken, als er von seiner Rinderbrust ablässt und sich hinter mich stellt. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so nahekomme, aber lass mich dir zeigen, wie man das schneller schneidet!“ Mein Herz rast. Mads nimmt meine Hände und führt sie, um mir die Technik zu zeigen. Die linke Hand hält die Karotte und mit der rechten Hand viertelt er zuerst die Karotte und schneidet sie dann in ca. zwei cm breite Stückchen. Mein Puls und meine Atmung gehen so schnell, dass keine Möglichkeit besteht, dass Mads das nicht mitbekommen hat. „Siehst du, so geht es doch viel effizienter.“, flüstert mir der Mann ins Ohr. Als er mich loslässt und sich wieder der Rinderbrust widmet, muss ich mich an der Küchentheke festhalten, um nicht ins Straucheln zu kommen. Mit schwacher Stimme entschuldige ich mich und verschwinde auf die Toilette. Ich bin viel zu sehr mit meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen beschäftigt, als dass ich Mads´ Lächeln bemerkt hätte. Auch das kalte Wasser, das ich ein paar Momente später über mein Gesicht laufen lasse hilft nicht. Nach wie vor fühlen sich meine Beine an als würden sie jeden Moment umknicken, und mein Bauch als könnte er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Doch jetzt, da ich Zeit habe mich auf mich zu konzentrieren fällt mir noch etwas auf: Ein Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib. Und ich bin feucht. Nein. Das darf nicht sein. Er ist ein verheirateter Mann mit zwei Kindern. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen begebe ich mich wieder an meine Arbeit – ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Fast ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Mads hat gerade die Rinderbrust mit dem Gemüse, Kartoffeln und Reis in den Ofen geschoben. Als er sich aufrichtet schaut er mir tief in die Augen, streicht mit einer Hand über meine Arme und sagt: „Danke für deine Hilfe, das Kochen ist eines der Hobbies, die ich letzter Zeit am meisten vermisst habe, … vielleicht willst du mir ja auch behilflich sein ein anderes Hobby wieder aufleben zu lassen.“ Mein Puls beschleunigt sich wieder und ich bemühe mich schnell auf mein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne dass er etwas von meiner Erregung bemerkt. Was war das denn gerade, was zur Hölle ist los mit mir? 

Bis zum Abendessen habe ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, unter dem Blick von Mads werden meine Beine zwar wieder weich, doch das Essen verläuft wie immer. Danach machen sich Hanne und Viola auf den Weg zur ihrem gemeinsamen Wellness-Wochenende und Carl verzieht sich auf sein Zimmer zu den Videospielen. Mads und ich haben gerade die Reste des köstlichen Essens weggeräumt, als ich etwas sehr Unüberlegtes tue. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, warum ich das getan habe, doch im Nachhinein war es die richtige Entscheidung. Ich drücke Mads sanft mit dem Rücken an den Kühlschrank: „Mein Lob an den Koch!“ Etwas verdutzt schaut Mads auf mich herab. Er sagt kein Wort. Ich werde nervös, das nimmt er mir sicher übel. Dann hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich mit Leichtigkeit nach oben zu den Schlafgemächern. In seinem Schlafzimmer öffnet er eine versteckte Tür in der Wand, dahinter führt eine Steintreppe nach unten. Mads lässt sich Zeit, er läuft die Treppe langsam hinunter. Und auch wenn ich mich vor Neugierde kaum zurückhalten kann und endlich wissen will, was sich am Ende der Treppe befindet, will ich diesen warmen Körper nicht loslassen. Vor einer weiteren Tür bindet mir Mads die Augen mit einem weichen Tuch ab. „Wenn es dir zu viel wird sag es mir, Kleine.“, haucht er in mein Ohr. Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus. Ich höre wie Mads die Tür öffnet und mich auf etwas weichem ablegt, wahrscheinlich ein Bett. Er streift mir das Sommerkleid, dass meinen Körper bedeckt über den Kopf und entblößt so meine Brüste. Ich liege fast komplett nackt vor ihm und fühle mich doch sehr geborgen. Langsam führt er meine Hände nach oben und befestigt sie. Unbewusst, wie erregt ich bereits war entschleicht mir ein leises Keuchen. Eine Weile passiert nichts, und als ich gerade nach Mads rufen will fühle ich plötzlich seine weichen Lippen auf meinem Hals und seine Finger auf meiner Unterhose. Nur ein kleiner Fetzen Stoff trennt meinen Körper von seiner Hand und doch ist das zu viel. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gespürt reißt er das letzten Stück Stoff von meinem Leib. Seine warmen Hände fahren an meinem Bauch und meinem Unterschenkel entlang, wärend sein Mund meine Brüste verwöhnt. Meine Atmung wird schneller und immer wieder entweichen mir Stöhner. Der Mann über mir lässt sich reichlich Zeit und ich werde ungeduldig. Ich bewege mein Becken in die Richtung, in der ich Mads zweite Hand vermute. Meine Mitte findet tatsächlich seinen Unterarm und nach einem Schauer, der mir durch meinen ganzen Körper geht beginne ich mein Becken fordernd vor und zurück zu bewegen. Mads stoppt mit all seinen wundervollen Verwöhnung, ich kann seinen erhitzten, nackten Körper aber noch über mir fühlen. Er senkt seinen Mund an mein Ohr und knurrt: Kleines, wenn du nicht warten kannst wird es eben weh tun.“ Mit diesen Worten versenkt er sein voll erregtes Glied in mir. Mein Körper krümmt sich scheinbar ohne mein Zutun und mein Mund öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei. Ich höre Mads leise lachen. Dann beginnt er sich in mir zu bewegen. Mein Unterleib schmerzt vor Lust und ich will meine Hand nach unten an meinen Kitzler bringen, doch die Fesseln halten mich davon ab. Ich versuche mein Becken nach oben zu drücken und so mit meinem Kitzler an etwas Gegendruck von seinem Körper zu kommen. Doch der Mann drückt mich zurück über auf das Bett. Sein Daumen ruht nun auf meiner Klitoris und erzittert bei jedem Stoß in mich. Ich bin so erregt, dass ich nicht mal mehr richtig stöhnen kann, mein Mund geht auf und wieder zu aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Durch meinen Körper laufen Wellen der Lust und ich fühle meinen Höhepunkt immer näherkommen. Auch Mads scheint es nicht anders zu gehen, er beschleunigt seine Stöße in mich und immer wieder höre ich einen lauten Atmer oder ein leises Stöhnen von ihm. Als sich meine Wände zusammenziehen und ich unbewusst meinen Rücken vor Lust durchdrücke, kommt auch Mads zu seinem Höhepunkt. Ich spüre seinen warmen Samen in mir. Nach einigen kleinen Stößen zieht er sein immer noch erregtes Glied aus mir, mein Körper reagiert mit einem Erzittern. Ich fühle Mads Samen, vermischt mit meinem Saft aus mir heraustropfen als mir der verschwitzte Mann meine Augenbinde abnimmt. Eine Strähne seines Haares hängt herunter und eine leichte Röte ist auf seine Wangen getreten, nun löst er meine Fesseln und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Wenig später kommt er mit einem warmen Waschlappen wieder und macht sich und mich sauber. Danach kuschelt er sich neben mich ins Bett, erneut gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich schmiege mich an seine Brust und lausche seinem Atem. Mads streicht mir solange durch die Haare, bis ich eingeschlafen bin.


End file.
